Sara Series: 5 Chocolate Chip Cookies
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: Starsky receives chocolate chip cookies from a past girlfriend.


Title: Chocolate Chip Cookies

Synopsis: Starsky receives chocolate chip cookies from a past girlfriend.

Written: June 2007.

Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me. This is my attempt to escape reality.

Feedback: Constructive feedback is always welcome. Should you find a typo or other error, please let me know so it can be fixed.

**Chocolate Chip Cookies**

**Friday Night**

Hutch pulled in behind the red and white Torino and grabbed the cold beer. Starsky had just arrived home and was getting the pizza out of the car. It had been a long week and they had decided to grab a pizza instead of going out tonight. As they approached his front door they saw two packages neatly stacked and wrapped in pink floral paper.

"Pink flowers, has to be from Sara." smiled Starsky.

"What do you think is it? Why would she just leave packages at your door?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen her in quite a few weeks, guess this is her way of reminding me. But if it's from Sara, it's gotta be something baked."

Starsky set the packages and pizza down in the middle of the coffee table and went into the kitchen to get napkins and paper plates for them. Hutch put the beer in the fridge except for two bottles, which he brought to the couch. They settled on the couch and turned on the TV for the news.

Starsky picked up the package addressed to him and shook it a little. "Can't tell what it is." He handed the other package to Hutch, "Here, this one has your name on it."

They opened their packages and found boxes of cookies. "Great! She makes an incredible Chocolate Chip Cookie!"

Hutch found a note card on the top of his box and chuckled when he read it out loud. "Ken, these cookies have honey, whole wheat flour, and carob chips. Just for you, no white sugar and no white flour! Enjoy! Love, Sara."

"Oh ya? Mine has double chunk chocolate chips!" laughed Starsky as he silently read his note. "_Dave, hope you enjoy these, double chunk chocolate chips, yum! Sweets for the sweet! Miss seeing those big blue eyes of yours! Love, Sara_." He started eating a cookie, "Mmmm, delicious! Bet mine taste better than yours."

"Ya, and I bet your beer is really going to taste great with double chunk chocolate too." cracked Hutch making a face.

"Oh well. Don't let the pizza get cold, dig in."

It felt good to just sit; they had been working double shifts in an attempt to catch a major drug dealer. Long hours of surveillance and tracking down witnesses and then convincing them to testify against Robert Morina had finally paid off when they had arrested him earlier that day. The DA speculated they would have an iron clad case thanks to their hard work and diligence.

The news was having a special report on Robert Morina, detailing his life and the various crimes he was being accused of that had brought about his latest arrest. They watched, already knowing more information than the press did about the man they were interviewing.

"I can't believe they're sensationalizing this case and interviewing him on TV. He's a criminal, can't they find someone better to interview?" questioned Hutch. "Why can't they find someone that's doing good in this city to interview?"

"I know Hutch, but that's the media for you. He's a very rich criminal, they like those stories." responded Starsky. "But look at that cute reporter; does she have a nice set of legs on her or what?"

Hutch rolled his eyes; of course his partner would be looking at the female reporter instead of listening to the interview. But now that he mentioned it, she was quite attractive.

"Now that would be the job to have. Taking pictures all day of beautiful women. No one shooting back at you, except with a camera." Starsky settled back into the couch and started daydreaming. "Oh, and just think about being the guy taking the pictures for the swimsuit issues in that sports magazine. Lucky dog."

Hutch took one of his cookies, "Mmmm! Sara can really bake. You need to get back together with her, I miss her blueberry muffins." He turned toward his partner, "Or did something happen between you two that you never told me about?"

"No, not really. Seemed like every time I called she was always working. Then we sorta got distracted with those two sisters, Laura and whatshername, for awhile. Between work and her, I didn't have much time, not to mention energy, left to see Sara."

"Oh yes, Sandi", Hutch said smiling. "You're getting old, Starsk. Can't juggle work and more than one woman?" Hutch joked.

"Ya, guess so. Laura was explosive in bed, wanted to do it all night long. She was willing to try everything, and I think we did. Jeeze, had some great sex with her. "

"And Sara?"

"Sara was softer," a big grin crossed his face, "She was great once I finally got her in bed, but sex with her was just softer, ah, more comfortable."

"Ah…yes she was." Yes, Sara was certainly much softer than Laura in just about every way, looks and personality. Hutch had even thought to himself that she might be the one to help his partner move another step away from missing Terry.

Starsky smiled, he grabbed another cookie then slouched down more on the couch and rubbed the front of his jeans, "We did get sweaty together though, and I'll tell you another thing, she could give one hell of a blow job."

"Oh really? That's always nice."

"Mmmm, ya it is. Sure surprised me, I didn't think she was the type, but damn she knew some tricks."

"It's good to have a girlfriend with special talents." Hutch laughed back as he held up his beer bottle in a toast.

"You can say that again." and he held up his bottle in return.

They sat in silence, then Starsky snorted to himself and said, "She comes across so sweet and innocent on the exterior. I'll never forget one of the first few times we were together. She had me right on the edge, just ready to explode… and she just stops…"

Hutch looked over at his friend who had stopped talking mid-sentence. Starsky had a smile on his face and was shaking his head as his mind replayed the events he had started talking about. "And?" Hutch prompted.

"Huh? Oh…she just stops, and well it takes my brain a little bit to kick back in cause I'm feeling this cold air instead of her nice warm mouth that I was expecting. I finally open my eyes and there she is just sitting there blowing cold air on me." He started chuckling, "She looks up at me, bats those big green eyes and says 'Why do you supposed they call it a blow job when technically you don't blow?' And I'm like 'Huh?' cause my brain still wasn't fully engaged and all I wanted was for her to go back to doing her magic on me. And she bats her eyes again but has this sly smile; she knew exactly what she was doing to me."

"No-o-o? They always do buddy!" Hutch laughed as he tried to picture what was being described. Sara certainly had an aura of innocence around her; he'd never be able to see her in the same light again.

"Ya, so that sorta became our catch phrase. Every once in awhile she'd walk up to me and whisper in my ear 'technically you don't blow' or even just 'technically' then walk away, leaving me thinking about that."

"I remember seeing her whispering to you and then you getting a sappy look on your face, always wondered what she was saying to you."

"Drove me nuts, and she knew it. I couldn't wait to get her home and alone."

They continued watching the rest of the news special, but only paying partial attention to it since they already knew most of the story. "Ok partner, I'm calling it an evening and going home." Hutch said as he got up from the couch. "Sleeping in my own bed tonight versus in the car watching for some scum to make a move is going to feel really good."

"Ya, I hear you."

Starsky cleaned up, and thought about Sara. He hadn't called her in a few weeks; maybe it wouldn't hurt to hook up again. She always seemed to understand that his work came first. He currently didn't have any plans for the weekend; maybe he'd give her a call.

_Oh hell, I want to get out and do something. I'll just take a drive and see if she's home. If she buys the 'I've been busy at work' line, then maybe I'll get to spend the night, which would be very nice. If she's pissed about my not calling her in awhile, then oh well. She was getting too serious, too fast anyway._

He spotted her car in the apartment's parking lot and pulled into a spot a few yards away.

As he sat and listened to one of his favorite songs finish on the radio another car pulled up and stopped in front of her car. Sara and the man sat and talked briefly then she got out of the car and waved good-bye. She went to her car, got her briefcase and started walking to her apartment.

Starsky had sat and watched. Was she dating someone else since he hadn't called her in awhile? He thought he saw the guy lean in toward her just before she jumped out of the car. _That a girl resist his advances. _He chuckled to himself as he thought of the many nights he went home frustrated, and then he thought about that first night they finally made love.

"Ya know, a gentleman should always walk a lady to her door", he said as he caught up with her in the parking lot.

She spun around at the sound of his voice, "David! It's so good to see you." She switched her packages to the arm with her briefcase and slipped her free arm around his waist, "You must have gotten the cookies."

"Ya, they were delicious. Hutch really liked his too. Thanks!" Then he slipped his arm around her and added in his bogie voice "You're cookies are the best, schweetheart!"

She threw her head back and laughed, "Oh, I've missed that sense of humor of yours!"

"Ya, well, I've been busy with work lately, sorry about that."

"When I heard about that Morina guy in the news, I kinda figured you and Hutch were probably involved, and maybe that's why I hadn't heard from you in awhile. It is so good to see you. How's Hutch?" _Jeeze you look good. Oh man, there go the butterflies in my stomach just from your arm being around me. I've really missed you and those big blue eyes and those incredible kisses and…._ Sara allowed her hand to slip down to his butt and she squeezed as she gave him a big grin.

Starsky followed her lead with the same gesture to her. _Damn girl, you look good, and you're not mad about me not calling for awhile. You're wearing that perfume that I like. Think I might spend the night? I can think of a couple dozen things I'd like to do to that body of yours! _

When they got to her apartment, he took her keys and opened the door for her. Once they were inside, he pulled her back pinning her between his body and the door. She dropped her briefcase and packages and was matching his intensity with her own demanding kisses.

"Oh my but I've missed your incredible kisses", she panted out between kisses. _Oh my God, you kiss so good, you feel so good._

"Mmmm, me too", he continued kissing her more deeply and when his tongue parted her lips he heard the throaty moan and felt her weight shift against him as her knees started to go soft. He smiled to himself and then started pulling her blouse out of her jeans. _Oh ya, you're liking this aren't you?_

She took a very deep breath and put her hand up to his chest and pushed back, "Stop for a minute, ok?" _I need to catch my breath, we're moving too fast here. _

Starsky stopped and looked into her big green eyes, "You ok? Something wrong?" _Damn, I figured this was too good to be true._

"No, everything's ok. I just really have to go to the bathroom. A bunch of us from work went out tonight and I drank three huge glasses of iced tea and it's finally hitting me." She laughed, "You know me!" She turned on a couple lights as she moved across the apartment, "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable."

_Make myself comfortable, huh? S'okey, stop worrying Starsk, you got her just where you want her. That's a joke; I think she's got me just where she wants me! _He took off his jacket and laid it on a chair then went over to her stereo to turn on some soft music. He went into the kitchen and was getting a couple cookies when she came back out to the living room.

"Want some milk with those?"

"Sure, you want a glass also?"

"Ok, but just half a glass." She moved around him and retrieved a couple glasses from the cabinet.

He caught her by the waist and they embraced again, kissing deeply and pushing their bodies into one another again. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and giggled, "This is silly but you make me feel like a teenage girl again."

"Ya? Good, I like younger women." and continued kissing down her neck as his hands moved up her back under her blouse. _Huh? Ok, so your bra doesn't unhook in back, good, I like the front ones better!_ He lifted her up and sat her on the counter, then moved in closer between her legs. She already had his shirt pulled out of his jeans and was pulling it up when he started trying to unbutton her blouse.

_What the hell? _There were buttons, but they weren't unbuttoning. He stopped kissing her and looked at her blouse. _Ah, dozens of hooks, girl this top is coming off over your head, I want it off you now!_

"Need some help there?" Sara locked her eyes with his and started to slowly unhook her blouse, one hook at a time.

He stepped back and pulled his shirt off over his head then watched, anticipation showing on his face, "You are so beautiful."

Sara blushed then stretched her arms out and ran her fingers through his chest hair. "Come back here!"

"What ever you say, schweetheart" He stepped back to her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck so he could pick her up and carry her back to the bedroom.

**Saturday Morning**

Sara reached over and turned off the alarm before it had a chance to ring, then just laid there watching him sleep so peacefully. She began to lightly touch him, running just her finger tips through his thick curly chest hair and over his muscular chest. As she lightly followed the trail of dark curly hair down his stomach she watched his body respond to her touches; his mind might still be asleep, but other parts of him were waking up from the attention.

She looked up, his eyes were still closed but the corners of his mouth where curled up in a soft smile. His eyelids fluttered but remained narrow slits, "Mmmmorn'n. Come here.", and he opened his arms to her.

"Good morning", she responded and cuddled into him as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Nice way to wake up. What time is it?"

"Early, about 6:30, didn't know if you had to go to work today or not."

"Mmmm…not…back to sleep…go back to sleep…", and with that he pulled her tighter and burrowed his head into the pillow and his face into her hair. But it was too late, her perfume was in his nose, her skin was too soft to resist, he turned her head for a kiss and his hands started moving over her body.

"Thought you wanted to go back to sleep?"

"I do, but you don't play fair." He glanced down and then back up grinning, "You woke him up, now I can't go back to sleep with him like that."

"Want me to start a cold shower for you?"

"Not exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh? Well, let me see if I can think of something else then." she grinned as she started moving down in the bed.

"Mmmm…k." He laid back and closed his eyes. _Oh yes, what a wonderful way to wake up._

Their morning activity left them both wide awake, and hungry for breakfast. They showered then Starsky started a couple eggs for each of them while Sara started some hash browns in another skillet and poured orange juice. They sat and caught up with each other since they hadn't talked recently.

_Damn girl, I'd forgotten how comfortable you were. This is nice, being here with you, just talking, even not talking, just being close to you. _The doorbell interrupted his thoughts. "You expecting someone?"

"Nope, but it's sorta a special weekend, so I could be surprised!" she said as she hopped up and headed to the door.

"Why's it a special weekend?" But Sara didn't hear the question; she was already at the door.

"Ken! What a great surprise! Come on in!" Sara exclaimed as she stretched up on her tip toes to give him a kiss. Hutch politely leaned down and returned her kiss. _Oh Sara, you look lovely, and you still smell like Jasmine. _Hutch looked around making eye contact with Starsky, who was now moving toward them. He spotted the Torino in the parking lot, so he knew his partner would be there.

"Sara, you look lovelier than ever! And the cookies were delicious, thank you." Hutch responded back. Then looking over at Starsky he said, "Hey buddy, I thought we were going to bring Sara's birthday present over to her together this morning? I tried calling, but when I couldn't get you I thought I'd check to see if you came on over here ahead of me instead."

"Happy Birthday, Sara", Hutch said as he handed her a wicker basket that had pink hearts, bows and ribbons. Inside the basket were some kitchen towels and a small plant.

Sara looked at Starsky and then back to Hutch. "Oh, thank you! You really didn't have to do anything. Ken, is this the same ivy plant that you have?"

"Yes, it's called Friendship Ivy, and I just got it repotted this morning, so it'll need some special care for awhile."

"Oh Ken, that is so sweet of you!" Sara said as she gave him a hug. She then went over to Starsky and gave him a big hug and kiss. "Thank you Dave, the basket is beautiful, I love it, and I needed some new kitchen towels. But I really didn't expect anything. I didn't think you even knew it was my birthday."

Starsky looked over at Hutch and silently mouthed "Thank you". Hutch just smiled and winked back at his partner. _Ya, you're going to owe me big for this one! Girls hate having their birthdays missed._

"We were just having some breakfast, would you like something Ken?"

"Maybe just some coffee if you have some. Don't let me stop you from finishing your breakfast though. Have anything fresh baked this morning?"

Sara smiled shyly and looked over at Starsky, "No, sorta slept in this morning. Sorry."

Hutch looked at his partner and then back at Sara and then realized that Starsky had probably been there all night versus having just come over to see Sara that morning. "Oh, I see."

"Well, I have some fresh fruit, also…" started Sara, but was cut off by her phone ringing, "Excuse me, might be work."

"Hello…Thanks mom!...Yes, I got your package, I can really use it!...Oh yes, I have the little glass butterfly in my windowsill already, it's beautiful….Yes, I'll think of you when I look at it…Hang on a second mom."

Sara looked at Hutch and said "There's fresh fruit in the fridge, and also some of that yogurt you like. You got me hooked on that stuff, it's addictive!"

"Yes, mom, just a couple friends are here for breakfast….No, I'm not married yet…Yes, I know, it's my birthday, I'm not getting any younger…" Sara looked at them and rolled her eyes and walked back to her bedroom to finish her conversation in private.

"Guess it's not just my mom that asks those questions!" Starsky chuckled, "Thanks again! So how'd you know it was Sara's birthday?"

"Just luck. She must have told Karen at some time and Karen wrote it on my calendar. It's the only Sara I could think of. Then as I was eating a couple of her cookies, I thought about it, and the timing of her leaving the cookies at your doorstep after all these weeks. Very subtle, but obviously effective."

"Ya know, you should be a detective. I couldn't get her off my mind last night, so I took a drive and ended up here."

Hutch went and got the ivy and was settling it in a spot on her kitchen window sill, "Well, here's another subtle hint, she likes butterflies."

"Huh?" Starsky looked over and indeed in her window were several glass butterflies sitting and hanging from her curtains. "Or, her mom likes butterflies, and sends them to her."

They had cleaned up the dishes and were tidying up the kitchen when Sara returned and joined them again. "Oh my, you cleaned up everything?" she asked as she looked around. The she added laughing, "Better watch it; my mom is pressuring me to find a good man before I become an old maid. And I must say that either one of you would make my mother very happy."

"Mom's always worry about those types of things. My mom is always asking me about that too." laughed Starsky.

"You are quite an attractive young lady, I don't believe for a minute that you have anything to worry about. Just don't get married for your mother, get married for you, and not before you decide you're ready." added Hutch.

"Thanks Ken." Sara looked up and their eyes locked for a brief moment. She broke the gaze by moving to the window to look at the new plant, "I hate to tell you this, but I'm really bad with plants. Tell me what I should do to help this guy stay alive."

Hutch beamed; he enjoyed talking about his plants and started explaining about ivy plants and things to watch for and how to care for them. Starsky stood back and watched her and his partner. The difference in height was amusing, she was only 5' 4" and Hutch seemed to tower above her.

Hutch's lesson on plant care was interrupted by her doorbell. "Sorry, wonder who that is?"

When Sara opened the door they heard a man's voice and saw her face light up as she gave him a huge hug. Hutch gave Starsky a questioning look, but all Starsky could do was shrug his shoulders. _Ok, so you are dating someone else, but then why did you let me spend last night here? I'm not going to be played with. _Starsky cleared his throat to remind Sara that they were there.

Sara took the man by his hand and pulled him in the door. "Come on in, I want you to meet someone. Set your bags down anywhere. Hope you are planning on staying here while you're in town."

The man eyed Starsky and Hutch, then moved in behind Sara and put his arm around her shoulders. His eyes locked with Starksy's eyes, and the two men started sizing each other up. Starsky interpreted the man's arm around Sara as a gesture of possession, and something inside him didn't like it. _Ok girl, this is my competition? I can take him. _

Hutch saw his partner's stance and moved to his side. As Hutch looked between Sara and this man, the situation registered. This man looked like Sara, it had to be her brother or cousin or some relative and his arm around Sara wasn't possession but protective. Hutch had a little sister, he'd done the same thing to keep guys away from her that he felt didn't have her best interest in mind. Hutch extended his hand, "I'm guessing you're Sara's big brother by the resemblance, am I right?"

The man removed his arm from around Sara and shook Hutch's hand, "Yes, I'm Scott".

"Scott, this is Ken Hutchinson," then Sara moved over by Starsky and gave him a hug, "and this is Dave Starsky." Starsky's stance had softened, but he still felt the need to slip his arm around Sara's waist. She was by him and he wanted to show possession. Hutch chuckled to himself, he recognized his partner's move and it surprised him. Maybe Starsk was more serious about Sara than he realized.

Scott shook hands with Starsky and their eyes locked again. _So this is the guy you told me about, huh sis? It's going to make you mad, but I've gotta do my big brother routine. I haven't seen you this serious about a guy in a long time._

Sara looked at Hutch and rolled her eyes then swatted her brother in the head and said, "Stop giving him the big brother evil eye, you'll scare him away!"

"Ouch! Can't help it, it's in the big brother's code book. Page 32, when you have a good looking sister, potential suitors only want one thing, it is the big brother's responsibility to protect the little sister. Page 34, when you have an ugly sister, potential suitors must be sought out, it's the big brother's responsibility to get the little sister pawned off… I mean married off as soon as possible."

"And which am I?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide! But I get the feeling I'm too late to protect your virtue", he said as he gave Starsky another look.

Sara gave Starsky a squeeze and he gave her a quick wink.

Scott was just in town for the weekend, and would be leaving the next day. He had been in a nearby city for some company training and decided to drive down and see her for her birthday since he was so close. He had the same upbeat personality as Sara, and the two seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the teasing and bantering back and forth between them.

When he saw the plant in her window he tried to get one of them to handcuff Sara. "You don't understand, she murders house plants. She gets involved with her work then never remembers to water them. I'll bet that within a couple months it'll be croaked."

"Stop it. I can take care of a plant; I'm not going to let this one die."

He turned to Hutch, "It's really not her fault, mom killed every plant she looked at also."

"Well, maybe I can stop by and help you", Hutch offered to Sara, "plants really take care of themselves as long as you keep them watered and give them light."

"That sounds so easy when you say it!" laughed Sara.

"You wouldn't have anything baked around here would you sis?"

"Well as a matter of fact, I made my infamous chocolate chip cookies to take to work yesterday."

"And they are the best chocolate chip cookies I've ever had." said Starsky.

"They are really good." added Hutch.

"Grandma Rose's recipe?"

"Yes, and instead of chocolate chips, I bought chocolate chunks." She looked over at Starsky and said, "I wanted them to be really good."

"Oh wow, bring 'em on!" exclaimed her brother. He then turned toward Starsky and extended his hand, "Welcome to the family, she doesn't bake Grandma Rose's cookies for just anyone. And once you've had her cookies, you're a goner!"

"Scott, stop it! Dave, please ignore him!"

"What?"

"Really, you're worse than mom. I've only known Dave a few weeks, so just stop it."

Starsky went along with her brother's joke and shook Scott's hand, "Thanks! I think you're right." Then wiggled his eyebrows and added, "Both Hutch and I think her muffins are pretty good too!"

Scott shot them both a questioning look, and then looked over at Sara, whose face was turning red.

"That would be her blueberry corn muffins" clarified Hutch.

Starsky rose from his chair and turned to Sara,"Hey babe, Hutch and I are going to take off and let you and your brother catch up with each other. We'll be back around seven to take you out for your birthday." He then turned toward Scott, "Scott, you're welcome to join us and it's nice to meet you."

Once they left Sara's, they met back at Hutch's place. Starsky flopped down on Hutch's couch after he had retrieved a beer for them both.

Hutch looked over at his partner, "You ok, buddy?"

"Ya. Before I knew he was her brother and I saw her hugging him, I felt like I'd been hit in the gut, sorta took me by surprise I guess."

"I noticed. You had just spent the night with her, naturally that would lend itself to a feeling of possessiness." Hutch analyzed. "I've even done the same protective big brother routine to my sister, though he came on a little strong with his act.

"Oh ya, you did that to your sister?"

"Yes, and she hated it. But I'd drape my arm around her and shot her boyfriends a look that said 'You're going to have to go through me to get to her'. It even worked for awhile, but then she grew up and told me in no uncertain terms that such things were hers to decide and to butt out of her life."

"I can see your sister doing that."

"And Sara's a grown woman. She's smart, has a good job and living on her own, very capable of making her own decisions. She strikes me as being a very smart woman, just look at who she's dating."

"Ya, obviously has good taste when it comes to men."

Hutch laughed at that comment. "So, where are you taking the birthday girl tonight?"

"We are taking her for Italian, can you get a date for tonight?"

"Coincidently, I already have a date lined up for tonight, and I'm sure she'll love Italian."

"Any one I know?"

"Janelle is flying in today, in fact, I need to get going to pick her up from the airport. What to come along?" Hutch said as he looked at his watch.

"Sure, she's always fun!"

**Saturday Evening**

Sara must have talked to her brother because Scott had toned down his big brother behavior toward Starsky. He slipped a couple of times with comments, but would immediately wince from Sara's swift kick under the table. He even picked up the bill for the evening. She definitely had her big brother under control.

After they finished eating, Hutch and his date excused themselves, and Starsky drove Sara and her brother home. When they got to her apartment building, she handed her keys to Scott and told him to go ahead, that she'd be along in a little bit.

After Scott was gone, she slid over next to Starsky and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. Sorry that my brother is such a pain."

"You have a good time tonight?"

"Oh yes, it was wonderful!"

"Your brother isn't that bad. It's obvious he loves you and wants to protect you. I'd probably be the same way if you were my little sister."

She looked up into his eyes, "But I'm not your sister."

"No you're not", he agreed, as he leaned toward her for a kiss.

"You know, I'm glad you're not my brother"

"Me too", he whispered as he continued to kiss her. _This is all I'm going to get tonight, girl, more kissing less talking._

"I think you would make a pretty obnoxious big brother if you wanted to be."

Her comment finally registered and he stopped and looked at her. "Obnoxious, huh?" _You picking a fight here? _Then he saw the twinkle in her eyes. _Ah, ya want to play do you? _

"Ya, and I could see you being pretty stubborn, also", she said as she tilted her head slightly.

"Add mischievous to that too!" he laughed as he started tickling her.

She squealed and twisted around but wasn't really trying to get away from him. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. "And determined," he inserted when they parted to catch their breaths.

Her hand slid to his pants, "And horny!" she giggled as she moved closer for another round of kisses.

"Always schweetheart!" he grinned back.

When they stopped for air again, Starsky gave her a squeeze and said, "Come on, your brother is going to come looking for you if we stay out here much longer."

"I know, just don't want the evening to end."

"Me neither, but if we don't go now, I'll be tempted to start my car and take you home with me tonight."

"Hmmm…tempting, but that would make Scott mad, big time. And I don't want to deal with that. He takes his role of my protective big brother a bit too seriously at times, but I know it's because he loves me. He'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Want to come over to my place tomorrow evening? I'll give you another birthday present!" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You already gave me the present I wanted, first thing this morning!"

"Oh really?"

**End**


End file.
